Following the path
by Deku Nissan
Summary: What is it like to be treated like an outcast for being quirkless? Being told your useless and been told to kill yourself and that you would never achieve you dreams. So the only thing you do is become what no one expected you to become.


Hi Guys ( Who am i talking to ?) i love the idea of villain deku so i'm making this Oneshot. Ok so let's go on with this story! , i don't own bnha uwu *cries in a corner*. (Also if there are ANY misspelled words or grammer plz forgive me ) OOC Deku and OOC Tomura also important in this story inko is dead that's all. Ok on with this

ENJOYYYYYYY! *curtains close*

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"YELLING"**

 _'Whisper'_

Chapter 1

In this world where civillians have powers known as quirks there are heroes and villains but this world isn't equal to everyone a young boy with green eyes and black curly hair with green highlights called Izuku Midoriya found this fact at the age of four , this boy was quirkless meaning he had no powers. The boy's dream was crushed and crushed , he wanted to become a hero just like All Might but everyone told him to give it up because he was quirkless and after constantly getting bullied by his childhood friend Katsuki Bakugo he has finally gave up. Katsuki is a kid with ash blond, spiky hair and red eyes also Katsuki is a very violent, arrogant, and aggressive person , his quirk is Explosion it's a flashy and powerful quirk. Now let's go back to Izuku , when Izuku was starting middle school he met someone in the park late at night on the floor " Um mister are you alright you seem to be hurt maybe i should cal..." the guy stood up even before izuku got to finish and told Izuku that he was fine and that he didn't need any help yet after taking a few steps he collapsed , Izuku ran up to the man " **MISTER ARE YOU OK!** " When Izuku saw the wound the man had he simply couldn't leave the man there all alone 'His cut is deep' Izuku thought. After several minutes the unknown man finally regained consciousness " Oh thank god you've woken up mister" Izuku told the man, "Mister what happened to you and do you feel better now if you don't let me call an ambulance how did this happened to you to have a wound that deep i hope you don't die mister" Izuku said in a nervous tone ' What a nice kid getting all worried for me a villain ha!' the man thought to himself " Kid i'm fine now so don't get so worked up for some unknown stranger , also kid what's your name ?" the unknown man told Izuku. " My name is Izuku Midoriya and what's your name mister " 'Wow no hesitation to tell his full name in presence of a villian hahaha! what a strange kid maybe i should ask him to join my group' The guy thought for a few moments until he saw the kid izuku stare at him and then he finally told izuku his name "My name is Tomura Shigaraki and do you know who i am? " As the now known man called Tomura asked Izuku gave a questioned look to Tomura 'So it seems i'm still not that known to the civillians' Tomura sighed while thinking **" I'm the leader of the league of villains Tomura Shigaraki"** Tomura yelled **"** So Kid i mean Izuru.. no **izuku!** do you want to join the League of Villains and be my right hand" As Tomura was inviting Izuku to join Izuku told Tomura that he was quirkless " Oh so your quirkless..." Izuku was worried what tomura was gonna do to him "I can give you a quirk if you want" as Tomura was told Izuku he saw in the boy's eyes determination " I'll join if i get a quirk " Izuku said without any sign hesitation " Ok but first tell me three reasons why you want to join" Tomura said 'I bet he just wants power like others but i'll try to hear him out , something i never do' Tomura thought " My first reason is that i hate people when they tell people that they want to become a hero yet they make other people suffer or don't act like a hero is supposed to 'Like Kacchan(Katsuki)' my seccond reason is that these heroes didn't come to the rescue when my mom was brutally murdered in my eyes **IT'S THEIR FAULT MY MOM IS DEAD NO ONE CAME TO HELP HER YET MY MOM WENT HELPED OTHERS WHO DON'T DO SHIT BUT TALK CRAP BEHIND OTHERS!..** ' _i'm sorry i let my emotions take over'_ , ok so my last reason is that everyone in my life never had hoped in me and treated me like an outcast and kept that same saying to give it up and that i would never be a hero i dispised them so much so i told myself what if i become a villain instead they told me i couldn't become a hero but they never said a villain i hate people now because of that..., ok those were my reason can i join?" after Izuku told his three reason Tomura agreed and told him to follow him as he entered a portal that apeared out of nowhere Izuku was suprised that a portal just appeared. " So what can i call you like a nickname to always call you from" Tomura asked Izuku "Um... Call me Deku it was a name to insult me but i'll wear it as an armor instead" Izuku told Tomura " Ok we are here actually the whole time you told me your nickname " "Wait really why didn't you tell me ... and why do you look different now? " Izuku asked Tomura that now had hands all over his body even his face " This is how i always look it's just when you saw me my hands disapeared and don't ask how " Tomura told Izuku , " Also you will have to wear something else or change hair style color i don't know but change ok we don't need anyone to reconize you" Izuka nodded in agreement. As Deku was looking around to see what this place is the first thing that came to his mind was a bar then he spotted a shadow head guy with a metal thing in his neck " Tomura who is the the shadow guy" he ask tomura "Oh he's kurogiri he will always be here or with me he can open a portal so you can move around faster and transfer you to different places " he told Deku , Deku went up to the shadow guys " Hi Kurogiri my name is Deku i hope we will get along together" Deku smiled while saying his greetings " I also hope we can get along together , Oh can i change your look like choosing new clothes and change hair a bit ? " Kurogiri said in a cheerful tone or that's what deku thinks " Ok tommorow can you pick me up from school then you could choose what would look great on me " 'Oh i hope he doesn't have a weird taste in clothing' Deku thought " Alright then i'll pick you up from your school um... where is your school?" Kurogiri asked Deku. Deku told the schools direction to Kurogiri and at what time he came out.

The Next Day

Izuku was in class thinking about what clothes Kurogiri would choose for him or his hair style mostly his hair, but his thoughts were interupted when kacchan(Katsuki) slamed his hand to the desk Deku was sitting in " **Deku what are you muttering about!** Don't tell you still want to become a hero" Kacchan(Katsuki) told Deku 'No actually i'm muttering about being a villain ah who cares i'll act like i still want to be a hero it might be idea for the future' Deku thought to himself _"Yyes i-ii always w-wanted to b-b-become a hero like_ A-ALL Might Kacchan" ' Uh i hope this works as planned wait what plan hahaha, since when have i've been like this i think i'm to happy thinking i could attack those so called heroes' Deku thought as he imagined his knife slitting their throats, Dekus imagination was cut off by Kacchan(Katsuki) since he completly ignored him and that pissed Kacchan(Katsuki) off no one has ever ignored him " **FUCKING NERD DON'T EVER IGNORE ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"** Katsuki has never felt this pissed before and by a quikless idiot " What were you saying to me" Deku said with a bored look 'shit i talked to him without acting scared, calm down act like it was an accident and that your scared oh that's right i'll run to the wall like i'm a wimp that has no quirk oh that's right i don't have one hahaha' Deku did what he thought and as usual Kacchan(Katsuki) fell into the bait "That's why you are Deku , weak and worthless " Kacchan(Katsuki) was saying his usual but izuku is used to this already. As Deku saw the clock he notice that school already ended and he can't start in kurogiri bad side so he shoved Kacchan(Katsuki) off of him and ran outside to see a warp/Portal (what do i call it?)form and the first thing Deku did was run the fastest he could to reach him and not be late "Oh so you are a punctual person i like that , ok let's go buy you clothes and change hair i suppose " Kurogiri told Deku to enter the portal/warp as told Deku entered and ended in the shopping district "Here begins the change are you Ready Deku" "Yes i'm ready Korugiri"

Few Minutes Passed

"Finally your done now let's show your new look to Tomura " Kurogiri told Deku as they entered through the warp/portal "I'm still astonished that we can pass through portals and reach destination easily" Deku told Kurogiri "So hows your new look um... not bad even if there is a few changes it looks good" Tomura told Deku. Deku hair was dyed in a very dark green that almost looked black, his hair was shorter now with some hair on top of his right eye ,he wore a white dress shirt with a black vest on top and a red tie with black pants. " Alright now we'll go and met sensei " Tomura told Deku " Sensei?right after deku asked that question the laptop on top of the counter turned on but it was only in speaker "Hello my name is sensei, i heard your named was Deku right ? " the mysterious man called sensei asked deku " Nice to meet you sensei and yes my name is Deku" Deku told him "Alright Deku what type of quirk do you want?" "Sensei you can give me which ever you want" Deku told him " Alright then i'll give you quirk stealer, you could steal other people quirks and use it as your own is that fine ?" "Yes i'll be fine with that" the now excited deku told Sensei " All right just sleep and you will wake up with a quirk , so for now go home and rest because tommorow you'll learn basic fighting and how to use you quirk" "Ok i'll go home , Bye" Deku told his good byes to sensei ,tomura, and kurogiri and went inside the portal that kurogiri made.

In the morning

Izuku sat in his bedroom thinking how to activate his new quirk. "Why won't it activate" izuku said to no one in particular. But then a pang of relization hit him " That's right my quirk is to steal quirks or that's what sensei told me it would be ...well nevermind i need someone to use his or her quirk on me so it would work" izuku said before he started to mutter to himself. Izuku kept muttering to himself until he looked at his all might alarm, it said 6:30. 'Fuck school starts in 20 minutes i gotta go!' izuku thought to himself until he flew out of his room changing in a speed that no human without a speed quirk could do. Izuku ran ssout of his house to school until he saw someone in the shadows. "Who are you?!" Izuku said with a newfound confidence. " If we will be working together you better start knowing my face 'beautiful face' The man said. "Shigaraki?" izuku questioned the man , "Obviously" 'how can you forgot this beautiful face of mine' shigaraki said. "So what are you doing here cause i need to go to school..." izuku was going to continue until tomura stopped him " I came to tell you how to activate it , also no need to act fake around the villain allaince" tomura said in a somewhat demmanding tone. "What do you mean tomu ?" izuku questioned shigaraki , " You know what i mean...and also who is tomu?" , "Tomu is you obviously can't you see the similarities , tomura , tomu " izuku said in a almost nonchantlent tone. " Alright deku we will train you or the plan i have in the future but first izuku midoriya has to go and become **DEKU** the villain" Tomura spoke in a proud tone (Is that possible). " Alright tomu i will but i still have school andotheractivitiesandalsomymomsheisaveryworrisomepersonand." Tomura stopped yet again izuku's muttering. " First deku didn't your mother die seccond you will completly disapear to start what i have planned because i wouldn't want police or heros finding our hideout" tomura told izuku in a quiet tone so no one would easedrop. " Yeah my mom died i just wanted an excuse to not train already and like i have to disapear and leave everything before ..." Izuku said while bitting his underlip. " Alright izuku midoriya has died now and now deku came to life" Izuku said with a smirk and confidence in his eyes.

"Alrigh training will start now" shigaraki said proud of what he heard from deku ,a portal apeared under them.

 **"Wait underneath me ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh** " deku yelled as he died and that was the end of Deku.

Jk~ he just fell into the portal. ;P

One year later

No one has seen izuku midoriya since his disapearance police have now put in in the dead list. Katsuki had been accepted to U.A and is attending classes there. Since izuku's disapearance Katsuki started to think about his actions more carefully because he thinks he was the cause of Izuku's disapearance. (if only he knew fufufu) In his class Katsuki keeps to himself being quiet and all but only one actually approached him his name is Kirishima Ejiro a spiky red haired boy who's quirk is hardening. " Why are you following me Shitty hair?" bakugou asked the red hair boy that was behind him. "I'm not following you we are literaly going into a bus to the USJ" kirishima sigh loudly as he said this. They were he last to enter the bus but there was still two more seats open (wow what luck*inserts lenny face*). They reached the USJ and the rescue hero thirteen was talking the importance of helping people and to be careful using dangrous quirks. It was interupted when a black mist/portal apeared in the entrance, the students thought the training started until class 1a homeroom teacher aizawa, hero name EaraserHead told them to stay back and this was a real villian attack. The students began to panic and tried to run but the portal caught more than half of the class and seperated them. As aizawa was defending he noticed there were two people sitting and he assumed that one was the boss. One had light blue hair and hair all over his body and the seccond one has blackish hair and a suit. As aizawa came closer the villian in the suit disapeared.

Katsuki and kirishima both ended up getting teleported in the same place(coincidence right~) they were inside a building that was quiet and empty. " Ok we should regroup with everyone" Katsuki told kirishima "Alright let's start moving" kirishima said. Before they moved bakugou stopped kirishima " Hey man what's wron..." "shhh someones here" Bakugou interupted kirishima. " Get out from where you are so i can kick your ass" as bakugou said this a figure started aproching them. " So you noticed i was there that cool"the mysterious figure said "Who are you?" kirishima asked the figure "none of your business wait.. nevermind i will tell you" the figure said as more of it's feature started apearing until it was revealed **"DEKU! WHY"** bakugou yelled desperately. "Do you know him bakubro?" kirishima questioned bakugou " mmmh are you his friend or something?" Deku asked " Yes i am his friend"kirishima answered back. "Oh really now ' _seems like i have some else in my kill list now fufufu'_ " as deku whispered the last part he began running toward kirishima with a dagger in hand **" Kirishima! use your quirk now!** bakugou yelled at him "oh so now you use names now what about before huh" Deku said mad now while running, Kirishima activated his quirk but the knife just stabbed him "wHat?" kirishima said before coughing up blood and saw the knife straight into his chest bakugou was shocked at what he saw and then ran to kirishima and deku who still had knife in kirishimas chest he thenn saw deku smile his way and twist the knife still in kirishimas chest " **AHHHHHHHHHH"** Kirishima shrieked and coughed alot of blood and his now lifeless body fell in the pubble of blood the wound produced . " **HAHAHAHa** did you see his face of shock when he saw the knife stab him straight in the chest the best part was when his lifeless body fell in his own pool of blood" Deku said with a sadistic smile while laughing, deku took the knife out and licked the blood that was remaining on his weapon. Bakugou still shell shock of the events that just occured in front of him he then finally reacted and his face was full of anger sorrow and shock " **WHAT DID YOU DO!"** bakugou yelled and fell on his knees seeing his only real friend's lifeless body on the floor. Bakugou did something that Deku didn't expect he saw the aggresive childhood bully cry for a person , a person he barely met this brought so much anger to Deku he known bakugou since childhood and never got treated like this. As deku was staring at bakugou with hate a portal apeared next to him "well it seems like it's my time to leave cya" deku grinned until bakugou spoke up " Next time i see you i will surely bring you to justice and kill you myself " bakugou said in a tone deku never heared before. " Alright then i hope to have a future reunion " Deku said as he left into the portal.

This was the start of the greatest hero of all time

and

The start of the worlds most feared villain of all time

"DEKU"


End file.
